sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Human
Feared throughout the galaxy, this species has ruthlessly dominated other races they have come in contact with. Both of the major power factions (the Empire and the New Republic) are composed primarily of humans. The Empire has long been known to be biased against all non-humans. While the New Republic's treatment of non-humans has often been better, humans still occupy most positions of power. This race is meant for those who are playing typical 'Human' characters, such as Corellian, Alderaanian, etc. This is not meant for characters who deviate from the standard with naturally occurring hair, eyes, or features of a different size, color, or shape. It is certainly not a race to be used for those who are vaguely humanoid in some form. Non-standard humanoid races will be covered by Near Human. Types Based on planets of origin, there are several distinct types, or classes, of Human. While the overall traits remain the same, certain variances, nuances, quirks, or patterns of behavior exist that have become stereotypical of the particular type. Anaxsi Residents of the world of Anaxes were fervently and unabashedly devoted to the Old Republic and follow-on Empire. While the planet had become a ecumenopolis, they still held an affinity and tradition towards Naval service, and millions of the populace were enlisted in the Imperial Navy. Chandrilan The Core World of Chandrila was known for eons as a political hotbed, regardless of the sparse Human population. Nearly all the populace is highly educated and socially aware, with each taking a vested interest in government. Chandrilans have a serious, yet brash attitude in regards to politics and often relish in taking up a debate. Corellian While the term "Corellian" technically refers to all inhabitants of the Corellian sector, in practice it is generally used to refer to the human inhabitants of Corellia. Corellians were among the first human societies to develop hyperdrive-capable starships, and were well known for their skills as pilots, scouts, and shipbuilders. Corellian spacers were often stereotyped as brash risk-takers. This stereotype had a ring of truth, as many well known smugglers and gamblers were Corellians. Coruscanti Those from the galactic hub of Coruscant tend to be "all-worldly" in demeanor and interpersonal attitude. One usually has an air of the urbane about them, and is used to being among bustling, crowded societies. There is a lilting accent in their speech that has a hint of sophistication, regardless of economic status. They may or may not be humanocentric, but they surely are accustomed to being around sentient species from all corners of the galaxy. Covie Living amongst the voracious, lethal fauna and flora of New Cov, the Humans here have developed an intrinsic resiliance to sickness and allergens, as well as an intense stubborness and disdain for any form of authority. Eriaduan Aloof and elitist, the decendents of colonists to the rugged world of Eriadu were so driven to push the planet to the forefront of galactic economics, they revolutionized industry in the region and forced the rerouting of the Hydian Way. They are a stern, traditional, and humanocentric people, and often hold others in contempt. Kuati Hailing from the planet of Kuat in the Core Worlds, the Kuati's society was matriarchal and dominated by powerful ruling families that constantly fought among themselves and employed telbuns to prevent inbreeding. Kuati nobles referred to themselves in the royal we. Kuati were widely known across the Galaxy for their shipbuilding skills and their control of Kuat Drive Yards. These shipyards would build warships for a variety of governments including the Galactic Republic, the Galactic Empire and the New Republic. Category:Races